mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Radiant Hope
Radiant Hope é uma pônei de cristal unicórnio fêmea e uma personagem de apoio, que aparece nas IDW comics My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #1 e no arco da história de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica Siege of the Crystal Empire. Ela é uma amiga de infância do Rei Sombra. Desenvolvimento e Design Radiant Hope tem um esquema de cores semelhante ao de "Rubinstein". No Twitter, em meados de Dezembro de 2015, o escrito da IDW comics Jeremy Whitley foi questionado, "Radiant Hope pretende ser uma personagem 'feminina forte', ou uma personagem 'progressista', ou uma personagem 'falha'? Pensamentos?", e ele respondeu: "Radiant Hope é falha. Na maneira como ela vê, ela se afastou de seu único amigo na sua época de maior necessidade. E, em seguida, ela perdeu ele e sua casa, ambos por quais ela se culpava. Ela faria o que fosse preciso pra corrigir. Ela é como Twilight, que a amizade é a coisa mais importante. Mas os amigos de Twilight são 100% bons e seu amigo tinha uma tendência para o mal. Um problema que Twilight não enfrentou." Representação nos Quadrinhos My Little Pony: FIENDship is magic thumb Radiant Hope aparece pela primeira vez em "My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #1" como uma potranca órfão. Ela faz amizade com o jovem Sombra, devido ao seu ostracismo mutuo por outros potros. Quando Hope diz a Sombra sobre a Feira de Cristal e sobre o Coração de Cristal, eles visitam o coração e veêm futuras visões de si mesmos na superfície, Radiant vê a si mesma como uma bela princesa. Apesar de seu entusiasmo a cada ano para a feira, Radiant Hope fica com Sombra quando ele adoece, quando o corpo de Sombra começa a quebrar ela o salva e recebe sua cutie mark. Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna reconhecem os talentos mágicos de Hope e a convidam para estudar em Canterlot. No entanto, ela é forçada a testemunhar a descida de sombra para a escuridão, a destruição da Princesa Amore e o desaparecimento do Império do Cristal. Siege of the Crystal Empire thumb Radiant Hope aparece novamente em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #34-37 o arco da história "Siege of the Crystal Empire". Como visto em sua narração na "edição #35", ela deixou de estudar mágica com Celestia e Luna após os acontecimentos de "My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #1". Incapaz de se concentrar em seus estudos, ela retornou ao Resíduo Ártico e entrou para o mundo do povo de Sombra: os umbrum. Nele, Hope passaria os próximos mil anos sem envelhecer e conhece os umbrum pessoalmente. Em "Friendship is Magic #34", Hope retorna para Equestria e traz Flim e Flam,Iron Will,Lightning Dust,Rainha Chrysalis e os changelings juntos para invadir o Império de Cristal. Enquanto eles distraem Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas, Radiant usa sua magia de cura para restaurar o corpo de Sombra. Como resultado, Sombra é capaz de transformar Celestia e Luna em pedras na "edição #35". Na "edição #36", quando Sombra se afasta dela, Hope é confortada por Princesa Cadance. Em um esforço para convencer Cadance da nobreza de sua missão, Hope a leva para ver os umbrum. No entanto, a magia de Cadance revela a verdadeira natureza monstruosa dos umbrum, e eles escapam. Hope tenta convencer Sombra para não solta-los, mas devido a Twilight e a interferência de suas amigas, ela fica ferida pela magia da alicórnio. Na "edição #37", após os umbrum serem liberados a partir de sua missão e Sombra assumir o trono, Hope é declarada "Imperatriz" do Império do Cristal. Como resultado de tudo o que aconteceu, ela se tornou isolada e sem emoção. Embora ela agora vê Sombra como um monstro, ela aceita seu "destino" de ele estar contra sua vontade. Após uma revolta pelas amigas de Twilight é debelada, Hope sugere a destruição do coração de cristal de modo que os umbrum podem permanecer livres. Sombra, lembrando sobre as palavras anteriores de Hope sobre o destino, coloca o coração de volta em seu pedestal, fazendo com que os umbrum possam ser presos novamente. Sombra começa a desaparecer, mas Hope usa sua mágica para manter sua forma, ela e as princesas o transformam em um unicórnio real. Tendo sido dada uma segunda chance, Sombra sai para encontrar os fragmentos da Princesa Amore espalhados por toda Equestria para restaura-la, Radiant o acompanha. Personalidade Radiant Hope é retratada, tanto como uma potra como uma égua adulta, como sendo muito otimista e tendo uma inocência infantil. Como uma potra, ela tem uma imaginação ativa e muitas vezes se comunica com criaturas que ninguém mais pode ver. Com essa imaginação, ela e Sombra fazem os seus próprios jogos. Grande parte da inocência de Hope é transportada a ela mais jovem, em idade adulta, como ela coloca muita confiança em vilões conhecidos como Chrysalis. Os umbrum tiram vantagem da inocência e ingenuidade de Hope para orquestrar a sua libertação da prisão. Como uma égua adulta, Hope é consideravelmente mais independente. Apesar da visão que ela viu de si mesma como uma princesa, ela não acredita em "destino", tendo abandonado seu destino para salvar Sombra. Depois que ela descobre a traição dos umbrum, Hope brevemente torna-se muito retraída, possivelmente como resultado de ser vítima de sua manipulação por mil anos. Versões Diferentes Galeria FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Sombra and Hope.png Comic issue 34 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 1.jpg Comic issue 34 page 2.jpg Comic issue 34 page 3.jpg Comic issue 34 page 4.jpg Comic issue 35 cover A.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 35 page 2.jpg Comic issue 35 page 3.jpg Comic issue 35 page 4.jpg Comic issue 35 page 5.jpg Comic issue 36 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 36 credits page.png Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 sub cover.jpg Categoria:Pôneis de Cristal Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens de apoio